Love Plus You Equals Frustration
by M'lisss
Summary: First: How many people have seen a cute, tsundereish, sober Haku? Almost never, right? And how much Luka x Haku fics are out there? At least one. So! Time for something a little different, wouldn't you agree?


**Okay, I know I should be working on More Than Friends? but I'm sort of stuck and I honestly have no desire to continue it at the moment so, sorry.**

**Enjoy this little oneshot!**

* * *

"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down, down."

_Oh my god. Whoever is singing shut the crap up!_

"Even if the sky is falling down."

I groaned, _Doesn't anyone know how to be quiet around here?_

I finally noticed the vibration at the foot of the bed. What the...? _Oh... That's right... Alarm... School day... Awesome..._ I sighed and slowly sat up, dragging one hand across the bed. I clumsily brought my hand up and moved the blanket hanging down from the top bunk out of my way and crawled into my little man cave. I clumsily slapped my hand down on my phone before slowly unlocking it and turning off the alarms that were set to go off later. I yawned and laid back down, staring at the ceiling and fighting my heavy eyelids.

"Ponpon way-way-way. Ponpon way pon way ponpon. Way-way ponponpon. Way-way pon way pon way-way."

_Oh my god! What is it now!?_ I shot up and moved the blanket out of my way before yanking the charger out of my phone. I looked at the screen and closed my eyes in frustration.

**(Hello future! Here we come!)**

I smashed the door into the wall and yelled, "Megurine Luka! Why must you call me first thing in the morning!?" I stomped over to Luka's desk, where a smiling Luka sat, opening her lunch box.

"Because your voice is the first thing I want to hear."

I immediately stopped in my tracks and my cheeks reddened. "U-um... Uh... Th... Uh... M-my voice isn't that i-important..."

"Well of course it is, it belongs to my darling Haku." She flashed me an amazing smile that somehow made her eyes even brighter. _W-with that kind of face... I can't exactly stay mad at her.._

I sighed, "Okay... Whatever..." I walked over to stand at her side and looked at what she packed. She placed her hand in the upper compartment before pulling out an ice cream cup.

"Luka?" She looked up at me and smiled, inviting me to say whatever, "Is that all you brought?"

"Yep!" Luka sat there, still smiling up at me like an idiot.

"Why?" I slowly asked her.

"So I can feed my darling Haku and share plenty of indirect kisses!" My face immediately started burning and my mouth hung open slightly.

After a second of a mini mental freak out I cried, "That's not a good reason to be eating junk food!" I closed my eyes in frustration and started scratching my head.

My eyes slowly opened, _Wait a second... Why am I worried about that?_ I dropped my hands to my sides and balled them up into fists, "Why are you so dang brave?! Aren't you nervous about saying these types of things in public?!"

Luka's smile disappeared and she looked at me with a straight face, "No. Besides, no one seems to care." She waved her hand towards the rest of the students who were talking to each other and completely ignoring us.

"Y-you've got a point... But still! You have to be at least a little embarrassed!" I swung my arms out in front of me, palms facing upward and back bent forward slightly.

"Nope, who cares about what people think? Just as long as I get to be with you, that's all that matters." She smiled at me before taking a spoon out of her lunch box and scooping up some ice cream. She lifted the spoon up to me and kept her other hand beneath it. After a second of hesitation I opened my mouth and leaned down, closing my mouth around the spoon. I let the spoon slide between my lips and I stood up straight. My face was flushed a deep red and I scratched the side of my head, embarrassed.

Luka giggled and smiled at me, "You're so cute, Haku." She stood up a little bit and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before sitting back down again.

"W-w-what?!" I placed my hand over my cheek and gaped at her with a burning hot face.

"What? I just had the sudden urge to kiss you." Luka placed her chin in her hand and closed her eyes, looking angry. After a second she opened one eye and looked at me, smirking.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I muttered sarcastically.

"Aww, did I made da wittle baby upset? Here, have some ice cweam." She scooped up some more ice cream and held it in front of my mouth. After a second of pouting I finally gave in after staring at her eyes and bit down on the spoon. I swallowed the ice cream and let Luka pull the spoon out of my mouth. She smiled at me and I stared at her, pouting, _Why am I so easy to please?!_

"I hate you..." I muttered quietly, puffing out my cheeks and looking at the floor.

"Then why are you still with me?"

I turned to look at Luka who was staring at me with a straight face. "W-w-n... I-I... Uh..."

"I see... Well then, I guess it's over." Luka smiled sadly at me before gathering her stuff and getting up. She made her way over to the door and opened it. She paused for a second before walking out.

"W-wait! Luka, wait!" I began running towards the door and looked at the direction of where she went. I barely caught sight of pink disappearing behind the corner of the hallway. I ran forward and took a left, running up the stairs. _If I'm correct, she should be going to the roof to sulk..._ I reached the door to the roof and stopped for a second to catch my breath before opening the door.

I stared at a lone figure standing on a snow covered roof, her pink hair making her stand out against the grey and white sky. I walked forward quickly and stopped behind her. She turned around to look at me and I reached around her waist, pulling her towards me. I reached up with one hand and placed it behind her head. I slowly closed my eyes while pulling her face towards mine and gently pressed my lips against her's. I pulled back and opened my eyes to find her smiling at me.

"W-what?" I asked her nervously.

"I was just teasing when I said that we were done." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"What?! You jerk! I was worried! I don't want to break up with you!" I shifted my gaze towards the ground and shyly muttered, "Y-y... I-I don't want you to go... I love you." I looked up to find Luka beaming down at me.

"W-what?"

"Oh, nothing, I just think you're so much more adorable when you're shy and honest. Maybe I should tease you more." She started ruffling up my bangs.

"J-jerk." I muttered, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

Luka giggled, "I know."

* * *

**Oh my god! A story finished within two days! That's a new record for me, but, this is short... So... I can't really talk... Now that I think about it, taking two days on this short thing is a bit sad, huh? Oh well, at least I finished it... I don't want my unfinished story list to grow larger.**

**I actually planned for Haku to be exactly like me which is why I wrote the lyrics to "Down" since that's my alarm music... But, I kind of forgot about the idea by the time I typed, "Megurine Luka!" But I don't stutter like crazy and I know I'm not tsundere... Or at least I think I'm not. But I do tend to have mini freak outs. By the way, Ponponpon isn't my ringtone... I don't have one. I'm just obsessed with the 96Neko and Len version. Anyways, see ya!**


End file.
